The present invention relates to a stand for positioning a faucet in operative relationship to a bowl functioning as a sink and mounted on a table or counter top.
With the advent of modern plumbing, the use of washbasins rapidly became outdated and replaced with a sink supplied with running water that drained out of the house through piping. However, there is now a trend to combine the convenience of modern plumbing with the elegance of a decorative washbasin. Specifically, a bowl having a hole at or near its base is mounted on a countertop or tabletop so that the hole aligns with a drain. A faucet is located such that the water coming from the faucet flows into the bowl.
Because the bowl is mounted on the countertop and has a substantial height and diameter, faucets that are sized to be used with conventional sinks usually cannot be used with the bowl. Rather, specially sized faucets that are long enough to rise over the bowl and extend sufficiently outward so that water flows into the bowl must be used. Such specially sized faucets can be expensive and, since relatively few are available compared to the number of standard sized faucets, limit the style selection. Furthermore, unless the flow controls are located on the faucet, reaching around the bowl to access these controls is inconvenient.
As an alternative to specially sized faucets, faucets that extend from a wall near the bowl can be used. Again, this type of faucet is limited in selection and cost more than traditional faucets. More importantly, unless the bowl is being installed in new construction, there is significant added expense in placing the necessary plumbing behind the wall to accommodate a faucet extending from the wall.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved faucet stand.
The present invention relates to a faucet stand for positioning a faucet in operative relationship to a free-standing bowl mounted on a table or counter top. The faucet stand comprises a base with top, bottom, front, and back surfaces, first and second sides extending from the base, each side including front, back, top, and bottom edges, and at least one through hole extending from the top surface through the bottom surface for receiving the faucet. The front surface of the base is curved to receive the bowl.
Each side can have a length that increases from the bottom top edge to the p bottom edge. The bottom edges of the first and second sides can be configured and dimensioned so that the faucet stand is free standing on the counter top. Furthermore, the back edges of the first and second sides and the back surface of the base can be flush. In another embodiment, the first and second sides angle in toward each other.
The base and first and second sides can each be made as separate pieces, with at least a portion of the bottom surface resting on the top edges of the first and second sides. An adhesive can be used to connect the base to the first and second sides.
In one embodiment, the faucet stand has a width that is smaller than the bowl diameter. In another embodiment, a back panel extends from the back surface of the base and covers an area between the first and second sides. The bottom edges of the first and second sides can be substantially perpendicular to the respective back edges of the first and second sides.
In another exemplary embodiment, the faucet stand comprises a base with top, bottom, front, and back surfaces, with the front surface being curved to receive the bowl; first and second sides extending from the base, each side including front, back, top, and bottom edges with the front edges having an arcuate surface; and at least one through hole extending from the top surface through the bottom surface for receiving the faucet. An underside of the bowl can rest on the front edges of the first and second sides.